


Mozart didn't see that coming

by chaperone_wwh



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: -米莫班薩無差-簡而言之就是一個喝醉之後會傻笑和變成接吻狂魔(x)的薩老師
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mozart didn't see that coming

莫札特發誓那僅僅是個意外—他只不過是想找個地方喘口氣，宴會上那些貴族小姐們簡直要把他生吞活剝—所以他完全沒有料到一個喝醉酒的安東尼奧．薩里耶利會在那個房間裡。黑髮的宮廷樂師長陷在一張扶手椅中，手裡拎著空掉了的酒杯。原先盯著地毯某處渙散的眼神重新聚焦在他身上。

「莫札特？」男人語調裡帶著明顯得醉意，平時生冷的語氣在酒精的作用下柔和了下來。

年輕人不知怎麼地在對方的視線下坐立難安，手忙腳亂地繫上亂成一團的襯衫和領結試圖遮掩皮膚上女孩兒們留下的口紅及香粉。

「薩里耶利，我沒想到您也在這？」他小心翼翼地觀察著男人的臉色，想著自己是不是應該在他露出不悅的表情之前溜之大吉。「希望我沒有打擾到您，大師。」

接下來的場景太過奇幻另莫札特懷疑自己是不是多喝了兩杯達彭特的私釀酒。

薩里耶利朝著他露出一抹微笑。

上帝。

安東尼奧．薩里耶利。微笑。

莫札特見過薩里耶利諷刺的冷笑、應付社交活動的假笑，以及在他聽見滿意的曲子時，順帶一提，非常非常難得，露出的滿意的笑容。但沒有一種是現在面前著個男人臉上，全然愉悅放鬆的微笑。年輕人總算知道那個男人為何總是板著臉了。這樣柔軟的笑容不應該出現在一個嚴肅的宮廷樂師長臉上。彎起的眼睛和嘴角軟化了男人冷肅的臉部線條，因為酒精而紅潤的臉頰上出現了淺淺的笑紋。他看上去年輕了幾歲，退去了那堅硬冰冷的外殼，讓人可以一窺底下的柔軟，還有一絲，莫札特不確定是不是自己幻想出來的，誘惑。

維也納小天才那伶俐的口舌徹底淪為裝飾，盯著對方那抹微笑像是撞見羅森柏格卸妝一樣。不過少了點驚悚多了點驚訝。

他大概才是那個喝醉的人。莫札特放輕了腳步靠近對方，生怕這是一個一碰就碎的夢境。薩里耶利除了剛剛那聲莫札特之外沒有再發出任何聲音，卻沒有將視線從年輕人臉上挪開。房間裡其中一個光源是壁爐裡半滅的柴火，另一個是薩里耶利眼底的光芒。不能怪莫札特如此詩意，他畢竟是個音樂家，藝術家，而薩里耶利是他的謬思。這藏在莫札特心底的秘密。如今他的謬思為他展現了那不為人知的另一面，笑容，柔軟，溫順。莫札特突如其來的好奇心令他十分在意他會在男人嘴唇上嚐到葡萄酒的甜美還是白蘭地的辛辣。

結果是兩者皆非。

這又是莫札特要發誓的另一個意外，薩里耶利的親吻。男人望著這札特像是看到什麼有趣的畫面，笑容沒有消失過，伴隨著從鼻腔哼出的低沉笑聲。而他被男人的笑容迷了神智，猶如被賽壬蠱惑的水手。所以這個親吻就顯得理所當然了。莫札特嚐到了甜味，然後就被對方柔軟到不可思議的唇舌轉移了所有的注意力。他們彷彿吻了一個世紀，薩里耶利把臉埋進他的頸窩，低喃了一句模糊不清的語句。莫札特臉頰貼著男人的耳際，被他散開的髮弄得有點癢，聽著他呼吸逐漸平穩而規律。莫札特輕手輕腳拉開兩人的距離，特後知後覺地發現先前被女士留在唇上的口紅印被轉到了對方唇角，平添了幾分煽情。

上帝。他想著。他剛剛吻了薩里耶利。

\

老實說，薩里耶利不討厭莫札特。他是嫉妒對方的才華，但這不妨礙他同時仰慕著這位音樂的寵兒。不過最近莫札特最近實在太煩人了，薩里耶利抱著學生的樂譜在走廊上疾行，試圖甩開那討人厭的跟屁蟲。

「大師，笑一個嘛！」  
「走開，莫札特。」  
「大師，我的好大師，拜託。」  
「莫札特，我再說一遍，走開。」  
「大師，拜託你，笑、欸別，大師，薩里耶利，安東尼奧，把刀收起來！」


End file.
